


New Work

by FairyTailShips



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyTailShips/pseuds/FairyTailShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't have much ideas. Read below for more information.</p>
    </blockquote>





	New Work

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much ideas. Read below for more information.

I will accept requests for any Fairy Tail ship. The requirements are simple, give the pairing and a scenario.


End file.
